


What Could Be Worse Than Death?

by im_alive_grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: “Are you ok by yourself?” Natasha said.“I need to do it alone.” Steve said.Steve didn't know what he would find on that alien spaceship, he just hopes Tony is still breathing.





	What Could Be Worse Than Death?

“Bruce, can you hear me?” Steve said.

“Loud and clear.” Bruce’s voice broke over the comm.

“Set up some oxygen tanks with masks. If he’s on the ship than he’s going to be needing it.” Steve said.

“I’m on it.” Bruce said.

Steve stepped into the chilly spaceship. The air was thin, he has having a hard time taking in a lung full. He turned to the entrance of the their ship. He saw Thor lingering, not moving any further in. 

“Thor?” Steve said. 

Thor snapped his head to look at Steve. Something wasn’t right here. 

“Can you make sure the ships are stabilized. We need oxygen flowing in to help not only us, but anyone inside.”

“Be careful, Steven.” Thor said, stepping back into their ship. 

He could feel the air getting heavier with oxygen in moments. He looked down at the Stark phone, it said that Tony’s suit was close by. He quietly walked further into the alien spaceship. With each step he was gently waiting for the horrible reality he might come to. He knew there was a chance that...that Tony might be...but he also thought Tony was more resourceful than that. He wasn’t going to just die in space without anyone on earth not knowing.

“Clint and I are going to search the cockpit.” Natasha said.

She snuck up behind him without making a single noise. Most days he would’ve flinched at the surprise, but everything has changed. He didn’t fear much anymore. Except one thing and he didn’t want it to be sitting in the civilians quarters.

“Are you ok by yourself?” Natasha said.

“I need to do it alone.” Steve said.

He parted from her, taking a right off the main deck. He didn’t have to search the living space much, the body of Tony Stark was obvious in the empty room. But Tony Stark looking like a crumbled body was not something he’s seen before. The younger man's body was thrown over his helmet, almost cradling it like a baby. Steve stood far away, until he saw the small movement of a breath filling Tony’s body. He held back a jerk of tears as he sped over to him.

He softly laid his hand on Tony’s back, adjusting his body to a sitting position, prying the mask out of his hands.

Tony looked empty. Eyes were sunken in, collarbone extruding out of his shirt, hair flat and graying. Steve remembered seeing pictures of Tony when he came back from Afghanistan, but this didn’t compare. Back then, that was a broken man, but sitting in front of him right now is a dead man. And although his heart still beats, there was nothing in Tony that showed any gusto to keep living.

“Tony?” Steve whispered.

“Hmm?” Tony mumbled.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” Steve said.

Tony’s eyes struggle to open, but after a few tries Steve could see the golden honey iris starting at him.

“Peter?” Tony murmured.

Steve quirked his head to the right, where had he heard that name before? 

Before he could reply he felt Tony grab at his shoulders weakly. A spark was shining in Tony’s eyes. The younger man was smiling, it was small and meek, but it was there. Tony’s hands didn’t stay on his shoulders, but moved to try and gather Steven in a hug. But he was still too weak to do much of anything. 

“Peter, I thought you died.” Tony sobbed.

“Did he just say, Peter?” Bruce said through the comm.

“Yeah.” Steve whispered.

He gathered Tony into a hug, stroking the man’s hair, feeling the man convulse from crying. 

“Steve, Clint is coming to help.” Natasha said through the comm.

“I got this.” Steve said.

“I think I can help Tony a little bit in this situation.” Clint said through the comm.

That’s when it hit Steve. Just a week prior they sat down to talk with Pepper about their plans to find Tony. That’s when she said that he’s going to be vulnerable, we don’t know what he’s lost up there. Pepper held back tears as she told them the relationship that Tony had developed with a kid named Peter Parker. A kid that went up into space with him. And it was confirmed the kids gps wasn’t located on that ship. 

Steve remembered watching Pepper closely to see if it was true. That Tony had changed to be...to be fatherly. And he could see that Pepper wasn’t crying because she wanted Tony back, but because of what he lost. She knew he couldn’t live without the kid. She warned them. And they all knew Tony wasn’t the type of person to give up, but with his history of mental illness, they should be warned of what they might find. 

“Is it really you, Pete?” Tony said.

“Yeah, it’s me, its Peter.” Steve’s voice wobbled.

He held Tony in a tight hug, rubbing circles into the man’s back. Steve was scared he would find Tony dead in this ship, away from everyone he’s ever loved, without apologizing for what he’s done. But Steve’s never considered that there was something worse than death. 

Tony was going to come to sometime in the next hour, after Bruce hooks him up to an oxygen mask. And Steve is going to have to tell him that Peter is dead and they don’t have a plan on getting him back yet. 

Steve now knows that death doesn’t compare to what that conversation is going to do to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something after watching the trailer. I'm a mess and everyone needs to know. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any writing errors. This was burst of emotions. 
> 
> Also I am writing a second chapter to my Tony/Stephen fic if anyone was interested.


End file.
